


Fate Extra: Ghost in the Machine

by ArcticNinetales789



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Will have a sequel eventually..., slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticNinetales789/pseuds/ArcticNinetales789
Summary: (Reposted from Fanfiction.net under my old url)The SERAPH has been hosting the Grail Wars for years, however this war will prove to be different from all the rest. The results will be unexpected, the aftermath will be devastating, and the winner will forge an identity for herself.





	1. Awakening

_Your life had no meaning..._

_You had no drive or desire... no concept of right or wrong... good and evil? What did they mean to you?_

_All that mattered was that you followed the commands of another... you were a robot in the truest sense... you could follow orders, and do nothing else..._

_They lived vicariously through you... to the point where you barely even know yourself._

_What is your name?_

_"My name is Ayaka."_

_What is your age?_

_"I am seventeen years old."_

_What is your story?_

_"I grew up in an orphanage... then I was adopted by him... I suffered, I went through horrible pain... but it was all for a good cause..."_

_..._

"Ayaka! Ayaka!"

I opened my eyes, and I looked at a girl with short black hair,

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? You never sleep in class..."

When I came to, I was sitting in my desk staring at the blackboard. I looked at the girl, I had seen her before. I knew her. I had talked to her so many times... but I couldn't remember her name. Eventually it came to me; I didn't know why I should be forgetting the name of my friend.

"Ch-Chiyo?"

"You look like you've been in some kind of trance, now come on, let's go home."

I lazily took my bag and walked with her. I looked out at the sea of students before me as I walked down the hall. I went over what I had to do for tomorrow in my head. Biology report, math worksheet, English workbook, we'd be given an oral test on the latest passage we'd read... was it me, or did I find myself already completing these assignments? Perhaps I had forgotten, or thought I did.

Suddenly, I felt like I've been looking at everything through new eyes. I've been studying in this school for a year, but something seems so strange. I think I know people, but I don't, I keep forgetting things, and sometimes I see weird things happening here... like that strange killer on campus. It all started ever since Mr. Kuzuki started teaching.

Come to think of it, I never noticed any of this until now. In fact, I don't know if I've ever thought about... well, anything. It felt as though I woke up after a trance. More accurately, I felt kind of like Rip Van Winkle, like I had woken up after a long dream...

"Ayaka! What's the matter? You look disturbed, are you thinking about that slasher on campus?"

Chiyo's words brought me back to reality, and I nodded hastily just to give her an answer.

"As long as we get home fast, there's no need to worry."

No... It wasn't the fact that there was a campus slasher. It wasn't that at all. It was something far greater... but what? I tried to remember the dream that I had. Somebody was talking to me... but who? I felt incredibly confused and I started to develop a painful headache. I placed my hands on the sides of my head and knelt down briefly. Chiyo just kept walking on, and then turned around.

"Hey? What's up? You look really sick." she walked towards me and helped me to get up, "Now come on, you have to get home. If you're this sick, you shouldn't stay at school too long."

I walked with Chiyo to the main gate. Other students were leaving as well, but I didn't see anything of them after they had left. No cars, no buses, nothing. I tried to get a closer look, but as soon as I stepped out of the school, everything went black.

_Do you recall?_

_Of course you don't. You are still half dormant._

_You may be self-aware now... but you have a long way to go..._

_I call you forth, ill-fated Ghost in the Machine._

_Now, awaken..._

After everything went black, I just suddenly found myself walking to school. I didn't even remember dreaming, or seeing my house, or family, or anything. I realized that I had never remembered anything like that at all. I didn't even remember having a home or family... why am I just forgetting all this? In fact, I had been forgetting an awful lot lately. To make matters worse, I'd been having headaches all week, and they worsened day by day, until they would finally buzz in my head like an alarm.

When I walked to the schoolyard, I asked myself, what season was it? What is today's date? Why was I thinking about this? Why was I suddenly questioning everything I know? All I knew was that I was wracking my brains for an answer... but when I tried to recall what season it was, I got so dizzy I almost passed out.

I knelt down in front of the gate with my hands on my head. Then a realization came to me, all this time, I had been embracing useless information without questioning it. I had been remembering the inane only to forget what was truly important. Only now I'm starting to become fully aware of my surroundings. It was like I was nothing more than a hollow shell that suddenly developed a mind of its own, but why?

I kept looking at my surroundings; it was the normal stuff you'd see at school, the hustle and bustle of classmates, gossip, teachers talking amongst themselves. Then I realized... everyone was talking exactly the same things as yesterday, and the day before that... none of it has changed.

I tried to get up, but my field of vision became worse. I regained some of my stamina and tried to walk to class. Once again, just like the day before, there was a crowd of students in front of the school gate, and more were being directed that way, just like before. There was a boy in a black uniform in front of the gate, as I could recall, his name was Issei Ryuudo, one of my classmates. Why do I feel a strange sense of deja vu? Why do I feel like I already know all this? What's going on? What's happening to me?

Then Issei noticed me looking at him, and I lost my train of thought.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules..."

"You are going to inspect my uniform, aren't you?" I asked

"Yes. That is correct"

Issei sounded as though this was the first time he had said this, but he's been saying it all this time. The worst part was he sounded dull, mechanical, as though reading from a script.

"Ahhh!"

I let out a scream as I knelt down again. I was seized by another headache. I was so dizzy that I felt like I was being forcibly logged out of my consciousness. Then, as quickly as the headache came, my field of vision returned to normal. Issei didn't seem to notice my pain and just kept blathering on...

"First, let me check your student ID, I shouldn't need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times." He hastily checked the badge attached to my bag, and then smiled

"Great. There's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will be a help if you have your ID."

I felt nauseous, and I knew it had nothing to do with what I ate for breakfast this morning, wait... did I even... have any breakfast? Did I think of anything before coming here?

I tried to dispel the questions and focus on the answer to the one that I knew. I felt nauseous because of my surroundings. It all seemed so mundane and repetitive. I knew real life wasn't supposed to be this way, somehow. Everything went on like a script, everything seemed fabricated... but why? What's happening to this world?

"Now for your uniform inspection."

He started circling me like a vulture and eying my uniform intently. I winced, as I had the suspicion that he was also checking me out. Maybe this was why he joined the student council.

"Blazer, check! Collar, check! Good that you're wearing leggings, otherwise I'd say your skirt was breaking regulations..."

_Yup... this was why he joined the student council._

"Next is the contents of your bag... notebooks, textbooks, pencil box, not even a whiff of contraband! Your nails are evenly cut, and your hair is well groomed..."

He just kept repeating on and on... I just wanted to avoid it all. I wanted him to get out of the way, so I pushed him aside and went forward, and I wasn't nice about it either.

"...Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model student at Tsukumihara Academy."

He just kept on talking loudly even though he was facing no one. What's happening to me? What's happening to the world? This is wrong, this isn't the school I know, it can't be!

"Hey, Ayaka?"

I saw Chiyo in the clearing.

"Hey! You're going to be late to class! Are you okay? You look awful..."

"Eh, I'm fine." I lied.

I just tried to walk to class with her. Maybe I was paranoid... maybe due to stress, I mean after all, exams are tomorrow, I'm imagining things. Perhaps if I just go to class, everything will be okay.

I walked into class to see something different from before. Normally, I'd see Shinji, who I guess was supposed to be my guy friend, surrounded by a gaggle of girls and him yelling at them for being stupid. However this time, I saw Leo Harway, the new transfer student helping out those same girls with their math homework.

"Wow Leo! How do you solve this problem?"

He stared at the problem for a minute, then proceeded to write down the solution in a flourish.

"In this case, you substitute this for this, and divide everything by x. It's the same simple equation that you used earlier."

"Woah! You're right! Thank you Leo!"

I don't understand... if she knew the answer was right, why did she ask him for help? Well... unlike someone else, this guy helps out his classmates without displaying an ounce of condescension, and I saw that someone direct a nasty scowl towards him.

"Take a look at that, Ayaka. That bunch of brown-nosing idiots will suck up to anyone who's got bigger pea-brains than theirs. Hmph, whatever, it's no skin off my back. People who are ugly inside are ugly outside too. That's why I like you, Ayaka. You're not like the other girls. You know your place, and you don't try to change it! You're like the ultimate sidekick! Keep it up and maybe I'd date you..."

Why was I even friends with this guy? Why can't I bring myself to hate him? I'd like to think he was a sleazy arrogant loser who's all bark and no bite... but I can't... in fact, I kind of feel sorry for him.

"Well, I guess. However, I've never had those kinds of feelings for you, Shinji."

"Well, of course. You probably do, you just don't want to admit it because you know I'm too good for you, ha! Smart move, but I can see right through it."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Hey, Shinji, Leo's looking at you." I tried to change the subject.

He looked at Leo for a second, and I could see him turn red in anger.

"I'll give him this; the brat is a real charity worker, laying on the charm for those sows. He's desperate to appear smarter than me, but I'm the real smart one here. I see what he's doing. That dumb little kid doesn't know I'm on to him..."

Suddenly I saw Leo glance Shinji's way. He didn't look hostile, not even mildly pissed off. He just kept looking at him, expecting a response. Shinji winced in reaction to Leo's expression, it was clear that he had been taken aback.

"Whaddya want? You wanna go?" Shinji managed to say after a couple of false starts. I didn't know if Leo heard what Shinji had been saying about him, but he got out of his seat and simply smiled at him.

"If I have unknowingly given you cause to be malicious, I would like to deeply apologize. Shinji Matou was it? I'll be careful not to upset you in the future." Leo said as he returned to his seat. His voice was calm, and he didn't sound emotional at all.

"H-hmph. He knows when to bow down to true authority it seems. I'm such a nice guy. I'll just accept his apology. Y-yeah, it's not like he ever pissed me off." If Shinji was trying to put on a calm facade, he was failing miserably.

Honestly, what was I thinking... or rather, was I ever thinking at all when I made friends with this loser? From the moment Leo came to this school, we were all entranced by him. Unlike, Shinji, Leo was filled with dignity and pride. He was noble, kind to everyone, intelligent, pretty good looking as well. I didn't blame these girls for being head over heels with him. I would have liked him as well, but he didn't inspire any romantic feelings in me. I couldn't put a finger on why however.

Suddenly, I heard the bell ring, signalling class to begin, and then our teacher, Miss Fujimura came into class, just as usual.

"Phew, I made it! Good morning everyone!" just as usual, she tried to walk to the podium to teach us, but she tripped and fell.

"Ahh!"

My headache got worse. Not again... not again... I didn't want to go through this again. I knew this wasn't right. No sane person trips in the same spot over and over... it's the same mundane feeling as before... the same longing to get out of it...

"All right!" she said as she got up, "Let's begin class! All righty then... let's pick up where we left off. According to Dr. Pieceman's biography..."

Throughout the day, I kept getting headaches again and again. The same lessons as last time, the same content... the same pages for homework... it was like the teachers were stuck in some kind of Groundhog Day loop. Was this perhaps what was wrong with the world?

"Who here knows what amnesia is?"

The class was silent, nobody dared answer that one. However... something about that term seemed so familiar...

"It's a terrifying condition where an individual loses all of their memories! It's caused by brain damage, severe trauma, or even infections in one's mucus membranes. The section of the doctor's biography we just covered touches on this condition..."

_Why do I know all this already? Why does this sound so close to home?_

"The cure for such a scary condition was discovered by Dr. Pieceman. With that said, using amnesia as an excuse for forgetting your homework isn't going to fly! Lots of students tried this when I was young, and before you get any ideas, I'm still young! In fact, I'm putting that fact on the test!"

_Pieceman... Pieceman... that name... why do I feel like I've heard it somewhere?_

She's been saying the same things all week, but I only really understand them now... even the other students were groaning at the repetitiveness of the class. Then suddenly, I saw Leo get up, as he did so, I felt a distortion in the air. I had no idea what it was, but it made me feel more sick than any of the headaches combined.

"Ms. Fujimura, oh and of course, my fellow classmates. It is time for me to leave. We will probably never meet again, so I wish you all well."

_Never meet again?! What does that mean? Is Leo the cause of this distortion? Did Leo somehow plan to threaten our lives?_

"Ah and before I forget, Ms. Fujimura. I think you are still young, even now. Just your presence is enough to remind me of the beauty of youth. You're a remarkable person."

His flattery still wouldn't stop, and it was getting on my nerves. Then he bowed slightly, and completely disappeared.

Miss Fujimura looked startled for a moment, but then she smiled a plastic smile, and continued to teach the class as though vanishing students were commonplace for her.

"Umm... All right then. Let's continue, please turn to page 86."

_A student vanished..._

_A student vanished..._

A student vanished and nobody seems to be fazed... nobody but me. The whole lesson was going on as though nothing had happened. The whole day was going on as though nothing had happened. I'm not paranoid, this is not my imagination. Something REALLY is wrong!

I tried my best to think. This didn't seem natural, this wasn't like the real world... and that's when it hit me... this wasn't the real world at all. I had to go, I had to hurry and wake up, or else it would be too late. But who am I awakening for? Maybe all this time... I really was asleep. Was I in some kind of trance? Is this some kind of mass illusion? I had no idea, but I had to get out.

My vision felt distorted, it was like looking at a broken television. The pictures were blurry and I could feel static all around me. I had to find out why this was happening. There must be a key somewhere, someone who can answer my questions...

Sure enough, I saw her. I had a feeling she would be able to help me.

"Ayaka? What's going on? Everything seems like a ghost town... why is there nobody around."

"Chiyo! What's going on? Students have been vanishing, Leo vanished, the school repeats the same things over and over, you may think I'm crazy, but I think this isn't the real world! Something's wrong! You must know what it is!" I sounded so desperate, but that was probably because I was.

"...Ayaka? What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong... at least, I don't think there is... I bet it's exam stress. Why don't you calm down a bit and go home-"

"Go away! Wake up while you still can!" I ran away from her and made a beeline for the first floor.

She was of no help; she was completely oblivious to this horror. I needed to find someone who was. But who...?

Once I made it to the first floor, the headaches started to intensify. Then I saw Leo... who I swear left this afternoon, and a male student running after him. Then I saw him and the other student from my class near the hallway, talking near a dead end.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive..." Leo mused, "Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that's the case, then this world in some ways is more real than the real world it represents..."

_I knew it! I knew this world wasn't real! So this is just a copy of the real world, and it'll destroy me along with it if I don't hurry and get out..._

"How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" Who was he talking to? I thought it was me for some reason, but he didn't seem to notice me. He then turned around and looked at my classmate. His expression was completely neutral.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." he addressed my classmate. His smile wasn't like before, it seemed like he was hiding something behind it... perhaps evil intentions.

"You were spying on me... Weren't you? Well, it is no matter, you may come and listen too." he suddenly turned in my direction. I knew I had been found out.

I walked towards my classmate and looked at him.

"What's going on?! You know this world isn't real... do you?"

"Not real...? Not real?! So that's why I have no memories of my past? That explains all the distortions right now?" he seemed pretty shocked, but not too much.

"I'm assuming... Leo! You know what's going on... do you? And why the heck did you vanish on us in class?!"

Leo laughed a heartless laugh, kind of like a villain in a movie would do.

"Your banter amuses me... and as for the state of this world... well. Perhaps you may be better judges of it than I... rely on your own perception, as perception is quite a subjective thing..."

"Dude, what the hell? Why won't you tell us anything?" the boy yelled at Leo.

"It is not my position to say. Well anyways, you are in luck. I have some parting words for the two of you..."

Leo cleared his throat and then began to speak,

"Attending school wasn't half bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one until now. However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, one must return to the appointed path, and for me the time to do so has arrived."

He was about to walk into the dead end, maybe through the wall? But then he stopped.

"Farewell. No, that's not right. I don't think farewell is the right word for this situation. For strange reasons, I feel like I will see you again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, see you later. Well, it's time for me to move on; I wish you both the best of luck." He directed a glance at the both of us; particularly me, then he walked through the wall and vanished.

My classmate and I both stared at the wall. For a moment, my mind seemed to be blank. Then my classmate's voice managed to snap me out of my trance.

"Hey...?"

"Yea...?"

"Maybe... just maybe... this place is the gateway to the real world..."

It seemed like a crazy thought, but I guess it was worth a shot.

"Okay. Do you want to enter first?"

"All right. See you on the other end."

He walked through the wall, and then vanished. There was no sign of him afterwards, so I decided to enter as well.

I stepped towards the wall, like my classmate, I placed my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I knew that if I went through here, I'd know everything. Suddenly, I saw a doorway where the wall used to be, and I knew what I had to do. I had to bid farewell to the false world and take my first step towards the truth.


	2. Command Seals

I steadily opened the door, only to enter a supply closet. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but look almost longingly at the piles of books and cabinets full of papers. Maybe I would kind of miss being here, at this school. I wandered around a bit and looked through the yearbooks in the corner, they were all blank. The papers in the cabinets were full of complicated programming code, I didn't know what that meant. Why was I being so sentimental? For a minute, I even felt the desire to turn back and go home, though there was nothing to return to. It was as though I was leaving the place where I was born and raised...

I suddenly heard a clattering noise, and I looked in the center of the room, where an effigy was standing.

"Welcome potential master."

_Master...?_

"That effigy is to be your sword and shield for the coming test, take it, and use it as your protector..."

The voice sounded familiar. Had I heard it before? I had no idea what it was saying, or where I had heard it, but I had to do what it said. The effigy followed me into a second door, this time a hole in the wall, when I opened my eyes, I saw a long, dark path going through a black void. If I walked down it, I'd find my answer...

I started to run at a steady pace, with the effigy close behind. For a minute, it seemed like I was running for almost an eternity, but as I did, the surroundings started to change. I felt a gust of wind against my face and I could feel my hair being blown back. The road I was traveling on became more and more complex as I kept going further, and finally, the path had developed into a full-fledged dungeon. The floors and walls reminded me of the graph paper I was used to seeing in math class, it was as though I was walking on a giant, gridded, coordinate plane. The place was hollow and dark, it was only filled with the color blue and cold air.

I finally stopped running once I came to a room, the effigy and I stopped in the center, waiting for whatever was going to attack us.

"Welcome potential master..."

The voice talked again, it sounded like it was coming from the sky above. What was it? Was this some sort of God? I wasn't sure.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now please, step forward."

I saw a narrow path to my left, I steadily walked towards it. At the end of the path, there was a rectangular room, in the center, there was a box suspended in mid-air.

"That is an item folder. It contains a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Now, touch it."

I opened it, and took the healing potion from it, and I made for the next room, but there was a purple colored sphere-like creature blocking my path. It stood still, then blinked at me curiously. The 'eye' in the center of the sphere seemed dull and heavy, as though it was weary from seeing people like me in this dungeon.

"That is an enemy program. Get too close, and you will have to fight. However, now you don't have to. The effigy will fight in your stead. However, if it is destroyed, you will die. Don't worry now though, just do as I say for the time being, fight. I am sure you will come out unharmed, as it can only perform one action, and every action has a command to counter it..."

The enemy program suddenly made a beeping noise and shifted its position. Before, it seemed like it was asleep, but now it was fully alert. It dashed towards my effigy while spinning rapidly.

"Dodge it, now!" I commanded the effigy.

The effigy jumped in the opposite direction and the enemy program crashed into a nearby wall, then it stood still, contemplating its next move.

How was I going to defeat this thing? I remembered the voice saying that a program can only perform one action. This program spun rapidly in our direction, perhaps to attack. However, it was attacking rather recklessly, as though trying to dash at a wall to break through it.

That was when I realized that it was trying to break through something: our defenses. While trying to break through us, it will not pay attention to its own defense, therefore, the program will be open to attack.

"Keep attacking it until it is destroyed!"

The effigy punched and kicked the enemy repeatedly, it kept taking damage until it fell to the floor and disappeared in a flash of light.

_Wow... I had no idea I was such a quick thinker..._

"Very good. You learn fast. Plan your moves well, and you can defeat your foe. The goal is still far ahead, if you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward..."

I ran to the next room, and there was another program, except that this one was green. This one kept trying to lunge at the effigy with all its strength.

"Dodge the attacks!"

The effigy moved through the battlefield with lightening speed. Then I thought, if this one was going to keep attacking, I should just block and counter!

"Block and counter each attack!"

The effigy got into a defensive position and blocked the program's attacks, soon after, it would land a blow of its own, just like the last battle, I had won this one.

"Excellent. Now on to the next one..."

I ran down a long path, and then a third, orange enemy program was floating. This one didn't attack at all, it just stayed there in a defensive position. I just told the effigy to break through its defenses and the program was knocked out in no time.

"Very good, you now know the basics of fighting. The rest is to be learned through valuable experience... now proceed and you'll see what I mean."

I ran down another long path and saw a red colour enemy program.

"All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, this won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. At first their actions will be hard to predict, but after facing them multiple times, you can predict their patterns accurately."

I ran into the program and started a fight. This one spun around twice, so it was trying to break through my defenses. So I commanded the effigy to attack it while its defenses were open. Then it curled up in a defensive position, and I broke through it. I attacked it again, and then the program disappeared.

"Good job. Now proceed to the final room..."

What could be waiting for me there? I guess I had to run to find out. I ran down the next hallway and entered a wide room with stained glass windows like a chapel. The walls were as black as night and the floor had a strange circular pattern. It was a giant circle that looked like a clock with three smaller circles in the middle. I made it. At the end of this long road, and after going through the door that appeared in the wall, I'd finally return to the real world...

However, what was this place anyway? Why did I have to fight enemy programs? Was this the only way to get out of here...?

When I looked to my right, I saw a student had collapsed, when I looked closer, it was the boy that was following Leo a while ago. Then I remembered that he went through the door too. It was only a couple of hours before, but it felt like a lifetime ago to me.

"Hey! Wake up! Did something happen?" I call out to him.

There was no response. I went closer to him and shook his shoulders, but I realized that he was stone cold. I was pretty much trying to wake up a lifeless corpse.

I shrieked in horror as I realized that the boy was dead and stared in bewilderment at the effigy, identical to mine, kneeling by his side. Suddenly, it got up and stared at me. It was obvious. This thing was the final enemy to fight. It ran at me without warning and the battle started.

It was so unbelievably fast that it was impossible to see. It was so hard to think of an action to counter my opponents.

"Dodge the attacks!"

That didn't work, the opponent was somehow able to land hits no matter how hard I tried.

"Break through the defenses!"

That didn't work either, my effigy couldn't damage it in the slightest.

"Block and counter!"

No matter how well defended my effigy was, it was unable to avoid its opponent. Every command I had at my disposal seemed to fail... what now? Would I lose this fight after everything I worked for?

Defenseless, my effigy collapsed to the floor, and I felt sharp metal strike my back. I saw a little bit of my uniform had turned red because of the blood lost. I yelled in pain as I fell down with no energy left to stand.

"Hmm... you seem to be lacking as well..."

I could hear that voice taunt me... it just sounded so awful... it made the thought of death even worse...

"The time has come, with your inevitable demise, I will consider this round of the preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation."

Preliminaries...? Well, I guess I'll never know what they are... as I'm going to die. I don't even have the power to protest to the voice... I just stared at the floor, thinking about how I'm going to die here. Suddenly, at the edge of my vision, I saw brown coloured lumps rise from the ground. They were there all the time, but I only noticed them now, they were the bodies of students. Everyone who made it here died, and I'd be one of those lifeless corpses soon.

I wanted to cry, but I was too weak to even lament my fate. I was never able get back to the real world. I could never find out who I really was or the reason behind all those dreams. Everyone at school, or what I thought was school, I'd never see them again. I knew I had to close my eyes and let death take me, that was the rational thing to do. Only a fool would think they could move on...

However, there was so much left I had not done. Was I really going to die as a nameless person who failed to make it through their trial? I knew I still had some life left, if I could, what would I do with it? I'd surely get to the bottom of all this. I'd find out my real identity and my reason for existence. I'd break free from this monotonous prison and live a life for myself.

That's when a realization came to me. There was no question about it. I must get to the bottom of all this. I must find out the truth. No matter what, I refuse to give up.

I tried to get up, but I felt like my nerves were being ripped in my body. The pain was so intense, but familiar... like I've felt it before...

Yes... these strange feelings... I wouldn't call them memories, but feelings that were familiar to me! I knew I needed to find out what they were! I need to find the answers! That's reason to live, that's why I must defy all odds and keep on living! What was the point of all that suffering, those headaches, if I was just going to die and not figure out anything? What was the point of dying a nameless entity with no story to tell? I knew at that point I was going to be the fool. I was going to be the fool who tried to break free from the clutches of death.

"You... you honestly think... you can defeat me?" I managed to say as loud as I could.

The voice didn't answer, but I kept going on.

"Do you really think... I'm going to let... some disembodied voice tell me when I should live or die?"

The pain was horrible, but I had to endure it in order to live. I ignored the blood dripping from my wound in my back and continued to taunt the voice.

"Ha! Well, you know what? I'll show you! I'm going to rise above the pain, above fear, above all of it, to find the truth you've been hiding from me! You're not going to bring me down... because I have yet to fight of my own volition and on my own terms!"

"Your own volition? Your own terms? Hmph... this kind of foolish tenacity is childish... it is as though you desire life more than all else..."

The voice answered me, just as planned, but it was mocking me as well! It was clear that it wasn't going down without a fight!

"Shut up! Shut up! I will defeat you... you will see! Give me my life and memories back! Give me back my own free will!" I coughed up blood as I spoke. I felt the blackness go over my vision, but I fought it all the same.

"Free will, you say? By free will, you mean to live by your own rules and regulations. Some people would twist it to mean selfishness... even hedonism."

"Give it back... give me my life back..."

"Hmm... Selfishness... hedonism... indulging in whatever you wish, even if it means pain for others..."

The voice appeared to be lost in thought... I didn't like it. I was not willing to put up with it buying time. Nor was I ready to listen to its philosophical musings.

"Wait a minute... yes... yes of course. That's perfect. What would be a better choice for someone like you? Of course we all desire what we were deprived from... but then, at the same time, we see these desires as sour grapes."

"DAMN YOU!" I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop talking like this... I wanted him to notice my blood and tears and let me live!

"If you desire selfishness so..."

"IT'S NOT SELFISH TO WANT TO LIVE!"

"If you are willing to disregard morals and authority for your own benefit..."

"Please... I beg of you...!"

"...then I know exactly what to do with you."

There was silence, it was like the voice didn't hear me at all. I was exhausted. Trying to defy it probably sucked out most of my life. I didn't like it. All I wanted was the energy to carry on. Then suddenly I heard a chuckle, but I had a suspicious feeling that the voice sounded different.

"Yes, child, you are right. You must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless of what fate may await you. Your reason for living is to find the answers and seek the truth, and you are willing to pursue it regardless of consequence..."

It did. Even on the brink of death, I knew something was wrong. This wasn't the voice from before. That was a loud, booming, somewhat condescending voice... and it was definitely male. This one... this one sounded lofty, but also high pitched, too high pitched to be that of a man's.

"To know yourself, to uncover your past, to live to see another day, to live your life as you wish it... yes, yes, indeed!. Though your desire is unbelievably simplistic, know that I admire it and respect it!"

The owner sounded high and mighty, even pompous, and irritatingly smug. What? was she mocking my current situation just like the other voice was?

"Now, close your hands into fists and raise your head! Do not despair, for your end has yet to come! In fact, your journey to find the answers you seek begins now!"

I looked up at the stained glass window, and heard the sound of breaking glass accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. I managed to move my weary body and aching head to see what was going on. I didn't notice it before, but there was something slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room.

I soon realized that something, actually, someone, was the speaker. She was obviously female, and we appeared to be roughly the same age. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and she had green eyes. She wore a red flashy ball gown which was translucent down the front and greaves on her feet. In her hand was a giant red sword. She looked just as smug as she sounded, much to my dismay.

She looked like a human being, but something was different. The power emanating from her was beyond that of any human being, or even any enemy for that matter. She stepped in front of me, I just kept staring at her, just what exactly did she want?

"Now that I have come to your aid, answer me. Are you my master?"

Didn't the voice from earlier call me a potential master? I had no idea what that really was, but I had a feeling she was expecting me to be just that. However, I was suspicious of her. Who was she really? What was with the strange attire? Why did she save me in the first place? Did she want something from me? Had we met before?

"Well?" She was getting impatient, as I had been silent the whole time.

"Okay, first of all, who the heck are you?" I asked, "Why did you save me? What do you get out of it?"

"Is it not the duty of a servant to protect her master?"

I placed a hand on my head for a moment, unable to process all this information. Servants? Masters? What on earth was she on about?

"Wait wait... what's happening? Why are you... what are you-"

"What are you saying? You summoned me here, and I made a contract with you, therefore I will fight at your side! Were you not aware of that, Master?" She sounded exasperated and irritable. She placed a hand on her hip for a moment and scoffed. Perhaps she expected me to know all this information already.

"...So you're saying I'm a witch... and you're my familiar?"

She narrowed her eyebrows and frowned. I didn't know why she would take offense.

"How dare you! I am far more than just a trained animal! I will have you know that I'm-"

"Yea yea, you're a human being, a pretty egotistical one at that."

"I am well deserving of my pride. You must have been quite privileged to have summoned me. What do you call yourself, Master?"

_Why do I get the feeling she's exonerating herself more than she's praising me?_

"Ayaka." I answered, fatigued.

She held out her hand... suddenly I felt, very, very reluctant to take it, though I knew she was trying to help me. The sight of her hand made me sick. It was as though touching it would give me goosebumps or something.

"What? Do you want to lie here in your own blood?"

I gingerly grabbed her hand as I knew the answer to that question. I shuddered, I didn't know why. Then I felt a warm light touch my back where the wound was, I no longer felt pain there, it appeared I was completely healed. Then I suddenly felt a searing pain through my hand. When I looked down, there were three red marks in my hand, why?

"All right then, who are you really? Stop giving me all this fancy nonsense and tell me your name!"

"That we shall save for a later date."

_What? So she's hiding her identity from me? I knew something was shady about her, but I have to trust her at least now. I mean, she's here to help me, and she looks strong enough to make that effigy run with its tail between its legs..._

As if on cue, the effigy rose to its feet in a fighting stance. I winced uncontrollably, recalling my previous defeat at its hands. If I couldn't win once, how am I going to win this time?

"What an excitable master I have. Why are you so flustered? Are you remembering your inevitable defeat against this lifeless doll?" She asked me as she walked towards the enemy. There was an air of pride in her voice.

"Flustered...FLUSTERED?! First of all, I'm not flustered, I'm horrified! And second, that isn't just some 'lifeless doll,' it nearly killed me a while ago, and stop talking all high and mighty as though clobbering it is no effort for you!"

She smirked at me and then chuckled, as though she found my previous comment amusing. Though I'm glad she saved me, her arrogance and insensitivity was starting to get on my nerves.

"Worry not, Master. You fought it alone, of course you would have been killed. While I am by your side, have no fear that you may lose your way. Remember that victory is all that matters."

She took another step closer, then got her sword out with a sweeping gesture.

"And of course defeating cannon fodder like this is no effort for me! My blade is the ultimate instrument! Even the Muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes-"

_Ugh... did she HAVE to be so over the top?_

"Ok, I get it! Your sword is cool and musical and all that and blah blah blah... Now cut the crap and just turn that thing into a corpse already."

"Hmph... I take it you dislike my dramatic flair... well, I can accept that..." I assumed she started feeling the hate too. She was becoming more snappy and cold than she was before.

The effigy ran at the servant while she was off guard, I had to act fast.

"Block the attack and counter!"

She used her sword to block the effigy, then struck a blow at it. It tottered over for a second, and got up.

_I could land a hit this time! Maybe we'd have better luck now..._

The effigy then tried for a reckless charge attack, leaving its defenses open.

"Now, attack it!"

The servant did just that, and the effigy was pulled back, and this time tried to guard itself.

"Now break through the defenses!"

She spun round with her sword and the effigy was flung to the other side of the battlefield. Then it tried recklessly charging at us again.

"Strike at it with all you've got now!"

She attacked it and then struck a finishing blow, and the battered effigy stopped moving. There was no way it would still function after being effectively torn apart.

_Wow... she may be a royal pain... but she's strong. I'm willing to put up with this if it saves my life. I wonder why she manages to bring out the worst in me though..._

"That wasn't entertaining at all! Considering how long I've waited for such a moment, I am truly unsatisfied."

_Really... so this is all a game to you?_

I continued to contemplate my situation, but then a searing pain in my hand interrupted my train of thought.

"What the- Why? What is this?!"

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your command seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a servant." It was the voice from before. I guess it came back after seeing me win.

"You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for any reason, you will die."

"Holy Grail... what? What's going on here? I don't understand it at all! So you just dragged me into some kind of battle royale?"

"Battle Royale...? So to speak, I've never heard of anyone describe it as that before... I see you're some kind of novice. I can understand your confusion, but before I forget..."

_Why isn't he answering any of my questions?_

"Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while: you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a master as helpless as you..."

"Yea, go and rub salt in my wounds, will you?"

The voice started to laugh.

"Ha! You have quite the acidic tongue, but I'm not mocking you, I'm only stating a fact. Be proud of your achievement though, your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness."

_God... he's more smug than my servant is! And that's saying a lot!_

"Who are you anyway? Are you too cowardly to show yourself?"

"I'm honored that you're curious about my identity, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than a mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."

_What system? If this guy was so insignificant, then why is he trying so hard to protect his identity?_

"Well... this is unexpected, but I commend you. I think it's something about you having a light. I expect good things from you..."

"That seems more like a command than an encouragement..."

"Well, that's your perspective. Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honour. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means that you have earned the right to exist."

_The right... to exist? So does that mean everyone who didn't find this place would be..._

"However, you have but taken the first step, and you still have a long way to go. Be jubilant, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

"When you say 'The Holy Grail'... you can't mean... the real deal... do you?"

"Yes I do. An object of great power that once existed in the world, an object that could grant any desire. That object was known as the Holy Grail, and for eons people have fought to gain sole possession of it. This war- no, the system you find yourself in is an evolution of these struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail."

"So... what you're saying is... this place is where I have to fight for the Holy Grail... and I have to keep fighting if I want to get out of here?"

"Precisely. Now fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires... and in war, a weapon is needed. That is why you have a servant. This girl will protect you and fight by your side. She is a legendary soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail."

_A LEGENDARY SOUL?!_

"So you're some kind of historical figure?! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her frantically, but she didn't answer me and was just silent.

"So... young lady, will you fight with this servant by your side?"

There didn't seem to be any other viable option. If I fought in this war, there was a chance that I'd make it out in one piece, but if I didn't, it would be back to groveling on the floor and covered in blood.

"...I'll fight."

"Excellent. It seems you have decided, and now I will open the gates to the Holy Grail War."

I'm going to fight in a war between mages... with a servant by my side, and if I ever lost a battle, I'd die. It was hard to process, but I understood. However, the very idea of it was making my head spin, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a silhouette of a young man in a doctor's coat.


	3. Memory I

_I hated staying here, everything in here reminded me of why I'm alive in the first place. The shelves and shelves of books, the dull grey walls and lack of windows, medicines and pills of all sizes. Wait... why am I wondering why I'm alive? What happened to me before I came to this place anyway? Why am I here again?_

_Ah yea, the disease. It's probably getting to me, and now I can't remember anything before about five years ago, except for some basics. Eventually I won't remember anything... unless the doctor that He was talking about shows up to save me. Who was He anyway? I didn't think He was my father... maybe I was adopted._

_I recalled the images I saw out the window of a dark sky and people collapsing in the streets. If that man adopted me, then he must think of me as his daughter... why would any father leave his daughter locked up during a dangerous situation? Unless... he didn't love her at all... then why did he adopt her anyway?_

_I suddenly heard a whooshing sound from far away. I didn't know what it was, but then the sound became louder and louder, which meant that the source was coming closer... then came a terrible loud explosion, and I screamed in pain. When I opened my eyes, I could see that the house was almost entirely destroyed, and I was enveloped in some kind of green gas. Breathing it in made me sick to my stomach and my lungs burn. When I looked at my body, I was covered in blood._

_I had to run, I had to get out somehow. I knew I was going to die... at the very least... I had to do something on my own volition. I didn't even know why, I just felt this strange desire to do something, anything, if it would mean defying that man. If he told me to stay here, I'd rather leave._

_I ran for what felt like forever, then I felt myself trip over an object and ended up falling flat on my body. I screamed and cried, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live... but even if I did live... why did I feel like it would have no meaning?_

_"My name is Ayaka. I am seventeen years old. I grew up in an orphanage, but was adopted by him. I suffered, I went through a lot of pain, but it was all for a good cause. It was because... because... b-because..."_

_I cried out in frustration because I couldn't remember why, and I would never be able to. I just wanted to remember who I was... what I stood for... what I wanted for myself..._

_The sky was burning, houses were collapsing into ruin, just like mine, people were falling to the ground, just like me. Roads were coming to an end, just like mine. This was a war... and all this happened because of it. I knew this was the beginning... this was the beginning of a dull and stagnant world. How did I know this? I had no idea, but I knew somehow. I remembered being told that it would take another catastrophe like this to set the world back in order, but was the end really worth it? Should friends, family, strangers, everyone, all be gone just to create a new and better world? Does death and struggle really create better people?_

_"Never forget... oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget... 'you' were born from perdition..."_

_I felt my stomach churn, and I felt the urge to vomit, when I looked down, I saw more blood on my clothes. I felt like every nerve was being ripped from my body, but then I suddenly felt calm... as I closed my eyes for the last time._

_"Never forget... 'you' were born from perdition... whatever that means... somehow... please don't forget it..."_


	4. The First Day

My eyes opened suddenly. My body was covered in sweat. I was panting as though I had been running. When I looked around, it appeared I was in the nurse's office. I probably collapsed and someone brought me here. I guess I had just seen some sort of twisted, distorted dream. What exactly was it about? Something about me trying to remember who I was... something about death and war... about a guy who adopted me... what were these? I didn't remember this happening to me. Then again... I can't... remember anything...

So if that was a dream... then that strange dungeon, the effigy, and that servant was a dream as well? No way. I clearly remember that those things happened, and this nurse's office looks kind of... off. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I could see grid lines in the walls... and the atmosphere felt like static.

I got up from bed and walked to the sink nearby. There was a mirror above it. This was the first time I was seeing one; so obviously, this was the first time I would be able to look at myself. What I saw was, to put it mildly, not very pleasing to the eye. The girl in the mirror just screamed 'generic.' Her long brown hair was dull, frizzy, and sticking out in all directions. Her figure was nothing to boast about, but she wasn't completely lacking. Her brown eyes were dull and sullen, as though they were completely lifeless. I frowned at my appearance, and then sighed, knowing I would have to deal with it.

I thoroughly washed my face and combed my hair with my fingers, taking care that I would get rid of any tangles or knots present. I looked comparatively better, I mean, I lacked the 'just got out of bed' look I had before, but I still looked pretty worn out. As I inspected my own appearance further, I got the suspicion I was being watched...

"So you're finally awake. I guess there are no limits to feebleness after all..."

_Why does the haughtiness in this voice put me on edge so much?_

Sure enough, someone appeared by the bedside, it was the servant from yesterday.

"You!"

"While you were unconscious, I had naught to do but stare at you while you slept. Now you are awake, and it's for the best. You've come to just in time for the start of the war."

_Oh yea, this is a war between mages for a dream granting cup... and I have to have someone from history... or myth? Not sure which one, guide me along the way. God, this sounds so dumb and ridiculous... but it's frighteningly real... and I almost died twice thanks to this stupid tournament._

"Wait, they said you were a legendary soul... so... who are you anyway?"

She shifted a little and looked at her feet, but quickly regained her composure and resumed her smug and haughty persona.

"My true name will not be revealed to a mere novice as yourself! Be patient, I will tell you once you gain enough experience."

"Why can't you tell me who you are? I mean, I am your master after all."

"Should any enemies know my true name, they will be able to exploit my weakness. As you are still green, you may reveal it unintentionally."

"Are you implying that you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't trust you!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell me your name, what should I call you then?"

"You may call me by my class."

I had no idea what she was talking about. She seemed to be throwing all this information at me assuming I would be able to comprehend her with no problem at all.

"Your class?"

"You are not aware of the seven classes of servants? Very well, let me explain. Each servant has a class, named after the weapon they choose to use. Those classes are Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Assassin, and Berserker."

The weapons they used...? I tried to remember yesterday, and the battle against the effigy. At that time, I remembered that she used a sword. If she used a sword, then most probably, her class was...

"So... you want me to call you Saber?"

She smirked at me and did something of a hair flip, then placed a hand on her hip.

"Correct. As the Saber class is the best of the seven classes, it's obvious that I'm a Saber."

"Way to be modest, there."

"What on earth are you talking about? I have no need for modesty. Honestly, you are so poor at reading people, Master."

I buried my face in my hand, cringing at her apparent stupidity. It looked like my servant had no concept of reading between lines. She seemed to be used to interpreting everything as completely straightforward.

"Now then, from this time onward, you may call me Saber, no honorifics are necessary. You are my master, so I will allow you to address me as an equal."

"Oh I am oh so honoured to be graced by your presence, SABER."

Her eyes narrowed, she looked a little upset.

"May I ask why you talk like this, Master?"

"Like what?"

"You praise me, yet in a mocking tone. I cannot tell if you really mean what you say or not..."

"It's called sarcasm. And believe me honey; if you think I'm sarcastic, you ain't seen nothing yet."

I ended up surprising myself, as what I had said seemed totally out of character. It was as though a latent part of my personality suddenly became dominant. I've been noticing after the prelims I'm more cold, aloof and distant. I've also been more prone to making dry remarks... is it Saber's fault? Or is this how I really am... and was this place suppressing my identity?

"Sarcasm... eh? Well, Master, whatever this way of speech is, I don't like it. I would request that you not talk like this in the future."

"Well you going all, 'hey! Look at me! I'm so cool and awesome and great!' isn't exactly pleasing to the ears either-"

"Stop arguing, both of you."

With that, Saber disappeared; maybe she's staying invisible around other people so that nobody knows who she really is. I turned around to see who had entered the room, she had long purple hair and wore the school uniform like us, but she also wore a nurse's coat.

"I couldn't help but listen to you and your servant arguing. You do realize that discord between you two could be fatal, right?"

_What was her name again? I could have sworn I had seen her before in the prelims..._

"Sakura...Matou?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Didn't know eavesdropping was one of your personal hobbies..."

"Very funny. I'm relieved that you're awake, Ayaka, but honestly I don't understand... why do you hate her so much?"

Actually... that was a really good question... what was it about her that pissed me off? I hated her arrogance, haughty personality, and the fact that she consistently tried to put me down... I guess. Yea, that sounded about right.

"...She's egotistical and cocky; those are valid reasons to hate her."

"At least she's trying though..."

There was a long silence, and then Sakura remembered something...

"Oh yes, your memory has been restored by the SERAPH, in the prelims, it was kept hidden and you were just given that of a student's. Do you remember everything that happened to you?"

My... memories? All I can remember was waking up from that dream after sleeping in class... before that... I can't remember... but... what were those dreams? Were they what really happened to me? And... Is the SERAPH the "system" that the voice was talking about... if so... then why isn't my memory intact? I guess that Sakura had sensed my confusion, as I was gaping at her like a fish at the very mention of memories.

"Your memory restoration failed? Well, I cannot help you. I am just a custodial AI."

"How encouraging... I feel so much better now."

"Oh yes, let me give this to you before I forget..." she reached into the pocket of her coat and handed me some kind of terminal for getting messages and whatnot.

"As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages you receive from that. Do not waste it, as a dearth of information can be fatal here..."

"It looks to me like a lot of things are fatal here."

"...yes, in a war for one's life, there isn't much room for taking risks. Oh yes, and take this healing potion too." She took a potion out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"Hey! Wait! Ayaka-"

I didn't really pay much heed to her; I didn't see the need to talk to her anymore, so I walked out.

I took my first step out of the Nurse's office and looked around. The school before seemed totally peaceful and full of the chatter of students, now however, the halls were empty, save for a couple of people, and there was definitely a hostile vibe coming from the other students. Yup, they don't call it the Holy Grail War for nothing. It was getting a little too overwhelming here, so I decided to go to the rooftop.

When I looked at the sky, it was totally different from before. I could see strings of data flying back and forth, what did that mean anyway? Well, maybe I would find out later. When I looked over at the edge, I saw another girl was there. She had long black hair and wore a red shirt and a black skirt. She was probably another master.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but there's nothing unique about it..." the girl muttered to herself.

Wait a minute... back in the prelims; I overheard one of the girls talking about a popular kid who was pretty much loved by all. I also heard Shinji talk about how he tried to win her over, but he was turned down, her name was Rin Tohsaka... could this be her? Later, the girl turned around and looked at me, I guessed she had a feeling I was observing her.

"...Who the hell are you? What are you, some kind of NPC?"

"Uhh, what are you talking about? I'm not an NPC, whatever that is. I'm a master just like you."

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

"Hey, you have no right to be holier than thou just because you're top class-"

"And you can't call yourself a master. You're so bland and generic that you could easily be mistaken for an NPC."

"And you've never fought me before, so you can't say that."

"Oh come on, look at yourself. You try to be aloof and a smart-aleck, but you look so... helpless. It's like you were dragged into this thing by accident... like a blank slate. Your servant must have been pretty powerful for you to have made it out of the prelims..."

"I don't need your pity, little miss popular."

"Just stop bothering me already and get yourself sorted out for the first round. You're not cut out for fighting so I don't think I'll see you again."

"I guess you look like the type to judge a book by its cover. You tell me that I'm not cut out for fighting, but I may have some hidden potential that you don't realize. You're underestimating your foe, and that's a no-no in any kind of combat situation. By doing so, you'll most probably wind up under-prepared, and therefore take it easy during battle. That kind of attitude could get you killed, you know."

Rin looked uneasy for a minute, then her gaze became more hostile than usual. Maybe I was the winner of the argument after all.

"...I'm not going to get lectured by someone like you. Now get out of my sight."

I had no intention of staying anyway. I ran downstairs and decided to get more information from other students, sorry, masters. I started by overhearing conversations.

"Hey, you wanna team up?"

"Team up? First try getting on Shinji's level, then we'll talk!"

_Wait... Shinji made it out of the prelims? Oh no. That means I'll have to fight that loser... Let's hope that someone gets to take him out for me..._

"He's a total scumbag, but I've heard he's a gaming prodigy. I mean, at such a young age he's already Asia's premier hacker."

"Yea... I really pity the person who's going to fight him..."

_So do I, fellow master, so do I..._

As I ran around the first floor, I saw other masters discussing strategy and talking about this place, I did admit that I was able to get a lot of information by just listening.

"Man, I've been in virtual worlds before, but the SERAPH is the most life-like I've ever seen... I feel pretty proud to be here..."

_Virtual world... oh! That's why this is called a system! That's why Rin thought I was an NPC! So... I'm inside a giant computer?_

"Did you figure out who your opponent is yet?"

"I tried, but there's some kind of error in the bulletin board. Apparently we'll only know on the second day itself. Ah well, I'm going to use this time to train and get my triggers in the arena."

_Oh, so you fight one person at a time... but what the heck are triggers?_

"That sounds like a plan..."

Suddenly, I saw someone tapped me on the back, it appeared to be a young man with black eyes and black hair up to his chin. He was wearing what appeared to be a black formal shirt and jeans. I guessed he was about in his early twenties.

"Humph. So you're the one everyone's clamouring about... Ayaka Tajiri ... the Ghost in the Machine..."

I froze. How did this guy know my name? But wait... I don't recall having a last name... so he must have mistaken me for someone else...

"...Me, a ghost? Ha. Am I really that lifeless to you? Or do you just want to see me dead?"

The man took a couple steps back and glared at me, but I could see he was making an effort to keep his cool.

"...Hey, the only person I wanna pick a fight with is my opponent."

"But you don't know who that is yet... it could be me, you know."

"Too true, but I don't believe in being hostile to every master in this place because they could be my opponent. Anyways, you may not remember me, but I was your classmate in the prelims. I'm Daisuke Nakamura."

I faintly remembered that name. Back in school, he was known as the kind of guy who would never take anything seriously, and he was the student Ms. Fujimura hated the most. Understandable, as he always used her embarrassing nickname to address her. However... why was he trying to talk to me anyways?

"The hell? First you're all on edge and now you're trying to be nice to me?"

I was unnerved by his compassion. It was as though he had some kind of ulterior motive... perhaps he was trying to win my trust on purpose?

"...I see. You don't appear to be willing to hear me out. All right then... I will leave you alone."

I suddenly heard my terminal beep, and a message appeared on screen.

_The primary cipher key has been generated_

What on earth was a cypher key? There must have been someone who could tell me. I had to search. I had find information, there was no more fooling around.

While thinking about how to do so, I ran into Miss. Fujimura. Wait, what was she doing here? Could she be a master as well? She seemed eager to talk to me, as it appeared to be urgent,

"Ayaka!"

"Hello, miss." I sounded kind of shaky and nervous.

"Boy, am I glad to see you here! You'd be willing to do me a favour, right? Please!"

_Wait... this seems like some kind of trap_

"Miss... why on earth would you want to help out someone who could be your next opponent?" I don't know why I'm still calling her that, as this isn't a school anymore.

"You think I'm a master? Oh, come on! I'm nothing more than an NPC! So, you'd be willing to do your ex-teacher a favour if she's not a master... RIGHT?"

_Well..._

"Will I be benefited in any way?"

"Oh yes! Yes you will! I'll give you the reward after you help me!"

"...okay. I guess it can't hurt."

"Excellent! Now, my favourite kendo sword has disappeared, apparently, it made its way into the arena! I want you to obtain it for me, can you do that?"

"...sounds simple enough. Just one question... where exactly is the arena?"

She laughed cruelly at my ignorance,

"Oh wow... you're probably the most inept out of all the masters here!"

_Jeez, you don't have to emphasize that so goddamn much..._

"Anyways... it's the same door you took back in the prelims."

"Ok..."

"Now get me that kendo sword on the double!"

I started to walk towards the arena, but then I felt an ominous presence behind me, I turned around and there appeared to be nobody there. I sighed, and continued to walk. Suddenly, I heard someone chuckle. It was a deep, low voice, not unlike the one I had heard yesterday.

"...It appears the SERAPH has made... some kind of error when assigning you your servant. I've seen some odd pairs, but yours is the strangest I've ever come across."

I turned around to see the voice's owner, and it was a man with dark grey hair in a sombre priest's attire. He was tall and menacing, and his eyes were cold.

"...come again?" I asked.

"I have been observing all the participants, especially you."The ghost in the machine," the most inexperienced master till date."

_There's that name again... why does everyone keep calling me that?_

"Well... in any case, you and your servant don't appear to get along. Usually the SERAPH assigns masters and servants according to compatibility, but occasionally it produces some... interesting matches."

"So... you're saying that the SERAPH decided to be a little... experimental when assigning a servant to me?"

"You could say that... but at times the compatibility isn't so obvious. Some pairs may appear opposite at first, but in actuality they bear more similarities than they think..."

"So, who are you exactly?"

"You may call me Father Kotomine. I am an NPC assigned to the task of supervising the Holy Grail War."

"Well, Father Kotomine, I would like to know who my opponent is, and why there is an error in the bulletin board. I would also like to know more about these... triggers."

"...strange. I guess you already know. Well, I have no idea why the bulletin board is not functioning, but this error will be fixed by tomorrow. And as for what triggers are... You see, each round lasts for seven days, with the final battle on the seventh. However, in order to get to the fight, you have to get two triggers from the arena on this floor. You may also train there if you wish to."

"So if you don't get the triggers... you lose by default?"

"Exactly. Oh yes, and masters who continue to advance will be given a private room to stay in. It is accessed through a password, free from the eyes and ears of others, and any provisions you may need will also be provided."

"Is that why..."

"That is why I am here, to give you this."

He gave me some sort of key with a password written on it. I had better keep this safe, lest the others figure out my secrets.

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B, please enter this password in the terminal."

"Gotcha."

"Well... the time for conversation has come to an end. Go to the arena and test your skills."

We parted ways, and I thought to myself where I would go from here. I could go to the arena straight away, or I could check out my private room and get it out of the way. When I thought about it, it would be better to take a breather before rushing straight into battle. I ran to the second floor, then I entered the password in the terminal, the door clicked open.

_Yesterday by this time, this would have been a classroom. That feels like such a long time ago... even though it was only 24 hours..._

When I entered the room and locked the door, I looked around. There was some stuff in the corner in bags and a door, most probably to a bathroom, but other than that, the room looked like a regular classroom.

"This dwelling is incredibly dreary, Master. I am not sure if I can bear it for a moment longer... can't they provide better accommodations?" Saber almost snarled as she walked about the room.

I buried my face in my hands, not only was her ego the size of Mt. Fuji, but she was also an ungrateful spoiled brat!

"Are you kidding me? I don't know who you were in life, but you can't have those kinds of high standards now. We're lucky that we've got a place to stay, so deal with it, all right, YOUR HIGHNESS?"

"Ah, so you finally acknowledge my authority, Master."

_Ugh... who is she anyway? Judging from her flashy dress, she's pretty rich, so she has to be a big shot of some sort..._

"Some attitude you've got there, little miss imperious! What, were you a queen in life or something?" I asked her. Soon after, Saber frowned and stomped her foot.

"Queen?! How dare you address me by such an inadequate title?! I am an emperor and I refuse to think of myself as anything less!"

"Whatever. In any case, that explains A LOT. And at least that gives me a clue as to who you really are."

She looked kind of sad again, does she have some kind of problem with who she is? Well, if she was really that ashamed of her identity, she had to have been unsatisfied with the way she lived, or pretty infamous in other people's eyes. Whatever the reason, it looked like she wasn't going to tell me who she was. I had to figure it out on my own. I knew it would take long, but once I knew the truth, revenge would be sweet.

"So... let's stop arguing for a moment and think. Where do we go from here?" I thought aloud as I paced the floor, "Maybe we should get some provisions before going for a fight..."

"Very well, then, now you appear to be talking sense."

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, I want to get through this as much as you do, okay? All right, so I'll go to get the stuff, you stay here, make yourself at home or whatever..."

"Master! If you go without me, you will be open to enemy attack!"

"Eh, come on. It's not like anyone knows I'm their opponent, besides, it's just the first day. Nothing's going to go wrong. Just stay here for now."

"Very well, but do not expect me to save you if something goes wrong!"

I left the private room, taking care to close the door properly, then went to the first floor, there was only one problem: Where do I buy provisions? Perhaps I should have thought that through before leaving. I looked around and saw a couple of masters going to the cafeteria, maybe if I went there I'd end up with something.

Sure enough there was a long line to buy supplies, as well as someone selling food nearby, and that line was much shorter. I decided to buy food first. I got a week's worth of vegetables, rice and a couple of instant meals. It was strange how the SERAPH provided everyone with money so quickly. I just had to check my terminal and voila, I had my own personal credit card at my disposal.

Then I went along with the supplies. I stocked up on healing potions, or as the shop called them, ether shards. I could only buy the smallest ones as the bigger ones cost more money than I could afford. I also bought some crystals which supposedly restored mana, never know when they may come in handy. I also came across a few return crystals, which supposedly transported one out of the arena immediately.

I left the cafeteria after buying everything. I was walking a bit slowly as it was hard to carry it all. I decided to keep it in the rucksack I took from the private room and continue. Then suddenly, I ran into a familiar face, but one I definitely did not want to see.

"What...Ayaka? Ha! You made it out of the prelims? I guess you were that charity case everyone's talking about!"

_No! No! Go away! I don't want to deal with you now! Especially knowing that I may have to fight you!_

"...charity case? Never heard that one before. Well, it looks like you're a master too."

"Of course, I'm the best hacker here, you can bet that I'll make it through this round. When I know who my opponent is, they'll be sorry they were ever born, I'll tell you. Maybe if you beg hard enough, I'll let you team up with me, then I can teach you a thing or two."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself. Wait a minute... where's your servant? I can't sense their presence anywhere..."

I jumped a bit and beads of sweat were dripping from my face. Why didn't I listen to Saber when I had the chance?!

_OH NO! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK ME UNARMED! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'LL HAVE TO FACE SABER IF I GET OUT ALIVE PLEASE!_

"Why should I tell you?" I managed to say tersely. I managed to sense a powerful aura behind Shinji, if his servant was with him, there was a likely chance I'd have to get out of a scuffle.

He took a couple of steps before me and looked menacing. He kept walking until I was cornered, then placed both his hands against the wall so I couldn't get out. Our noses were almost touching. I felt my heart jump to my throat and my body shake. At that moment, I could feel my body temperature drop considerably.

"Look if you think you can seduce me into telling you, you're even dumber than you look."

"Maybe you need a little more convincing, Ayaka…"

I covered his mouth with my hand, trying to distance myself from him as much as possible.

"Well, I guess I haven't made it clear to you earlier, but now I have a reason to. Your plan, in theory… SHOULD work, but there's one teeny tiny problem… I'm not into men."

Huh. That was odd. The words slipped out without my even thinking, I guessed that it was just more of my memories coming back to me in pieces. Well, that explained why I wasn't charmed by Leo back in the prelims. Shinji looked at me slightly agape and in fury, like he didn't want to accept it or couldn't wrap his head around it. I tried to wriggle my way out of his grip, but unfortunately, he held me down.

"…come again?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?! I. Like. Women. Not. Men. So I would have never dated you PERIOD. Oh, and if you were a girl I STILL wouldn't have dated you, because you're an asshole. So, BACK OFF."

"It looks like I'll have to change that tune of yours…"

_GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_

Before I could even react, I felt Shinji's hands groping my shoulders, then waist, and eventually, hips. The unwanted touch seemed to send a hundred warning messages throughout my brain. It was like my whole body was overcome with fear. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt like a hundred insects were racing all over my body. I screamed in shock, but before he tried anything, I managed to kick him in the groin. He screamed and fell over, which gave me a chance to escape.

"You won't get away with that, you bitch! Mark my words, I'm gonna make you cry so much that you'll be begging for my forgiveness!" He was furious, but I sort of had to chuckle at the fact that his voice was a little more high pitched, even though I was running for my life.

I didn't look back and had to run as fast as I could. When I got the nasty feeling I was being chased, I ran at breakneck speed to the private room, rapidly entered the password and shut the door. I was panting and thanking my lucky stars that I was alive.

Saber really DID manage to make herself at home while I was gone. She had rearranged the desks into some sort of throne and placed a red tapestry over it... the one that was meant to be a tarp for the floor. She placed all the provided things on a shelf in the corner, and was sitting on the "throne" regally, like the emperor she was.

"What are you trying to do? Turn this place into a makeshift palace?"

"...Did I not warn you, Master?"

I knew she had figured out what had happened, she would have guessed from the way I had run into the room.

"Well, if Shinji hadn't have ruined everything-"

"Do not blame others for your own folly. It was your foolishness that put you at risk. From now on, you are to take me with you each time you encounter other masters, UNDERSTOOD?" Her anger was enough to scare me, I didn't know why, but the way she ordered me around was kind of intimidating. Maybe she was one of those scary aggressive rulers, perhaps a dictator?

"...all right FINE. Whatever you want, YOUR HIGHNESS."

I unpacked everything and placed it near the miniature stove that she had already set out. I packed the healing supplies though as we were going to go to the arena next. Would I be able to fight out there? Would I become strong enough to give my opponent a run for their life? Well, I'm certainly going to try to get to that level.

Saber and I walked to the first floor, I stared at the door for a second, reminiscing the last time I went through here. Part of me wanted to return to the school life, back when everything was much simpler, but I knew that if I wanted to obtain my memories and return to the real world, and wherever my home was, I had to face these trials. Besides, who knows what would have happened to me if I hadn't followed Leo yesterday...

"Master! Stop standing there like a statue and get a move on!"

"All right! All right! Yeesh..."

I walked through the wall as easily as I did before, and was greeted with the same blue landscape as before, but this time, there was a long narrow path.

Today seemed to be the beginning... the beginning of a long and harsh road that I would have to overcome.


	5. The Path

I looked around the arena, wondering what to do next. Out of instinct, we decided to run down the path ahead of us. What would be our plan? If I was going to train to my level best, where would I start?

After running for some time, we made it to a wide space with two paths, we decided to stop for a while and think about what our approach will be.

"Okay... training eh...? So... first we need to know what kind of enemies exist in this place..."

"No need for that, Master, we can just attack as we please. After all, there is nothing in here other than enemy programs..."

"However, knowing the enemy will give us an idea of what we want right? If this is really a virtual game of some sort, we will get a certain level of experience based on what we fight..."

"So we are going to sit and do nothing while there are enemies ready to be defeated?!" Saber was getting really impatient now.

"No... I mean we should have had a concrete plan of how to go about before-"

I suddenly heard a clattering noise, it was getting louder and louder, then I saw a flash of blue come crashing at us.

"Watch out!"

Saber blocked the assault with her sword, and the monster got ready to attack us. This one looked like two cubes bound together by string and would compress and expand whenever it saw fit.

"What the heck is that?!"

Saber kept blocking the monster's attacks, and I checked the terminal, which supposedly had data on monsters.

"Klink, difficulty level: 1, high attack, low defense."

"Master! I cannot block this monster for long!"

"All right! Let me think of something!" I yelled from a distance as they started fighting from afar.

The klink had high attack and low defense, so it was definitely not going to guard itself. It was most likely going to either break through ours or strike a blow.

"Saber, just block and counter for a while!"

As the klink flung itself at her, she blocked it with her sword and lunged forth. It collapsed and got up quickly, then she struck a few more blows. It got weaker but wasn't knocked out yet. It suddenly changed its attack pattern and started spinning round.

"All right, now just attack it!"

Saber attacked it several times, and then the klink collapsed and disappeared into light. Suddenly, a message box appeared on my terminal, it appeared to be a status menu. It listed my name, my servant, my current level, 1, how much experience I had left to gain, 40 points, and there was another number next to it...

"Hey, Saber?"

"What?"

"What are skill points? Because we just gained three of them..."

"Hold on to those! Accumulate enough of them, and you will be able to provide me with enough magic to restore me to my former level of power."

"Former... level?"

"You see... Master. Due to your overall incompetence and botched summoning, I am not up to my former strength." her tone was insulting and condescending.

"Yea, yea. I totally forgot that you had an A class noob for a master."

"It is a good thing I reminded you then."

_Yup, she's sarcasm blind. I wouldn't say completely, but more than most people. Are all blue-blooded people like that?_

I checked my terminal to see if it was as bad as she said. I hoped that she just had high standards, but unfortunately she was right. All her stats from attack, to defense, to agility, were ranked E, which was the worst rank that any servant could have. I felt something in my stomach sink, if we were to plod on at this rate, then I may as well accept defeat right now.

However, I had to press on. I knew if I just worked hard, then things could probably turn around. There were two roads ahead of us, I decided to go left, I saw two klinks a few feet away, so I decided to hide in the corner, and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Master! They are right here! Attack!"

"No, wait when the moment is right. They're circling a certain position right now, they've sensed us. They just don't know where we are. So we need to get them once they're off guard and-"

I felt something pass by me and heard the sound of metal colliding and I knew she wouldn't take my strategies into account even if they were right. I came out of hiding to see her taking on two enemies at once.

"Oh great! You just ruined EVERYTHING, didn't you?"

"Stop finding fault with me and give me the commands!"

"Okay! Uhhh..." I looked around and noticed she was caught between both klinks, "you're surrounded right... so jump up and attack one from behind!"

"Master! Only a coward would do such a thing!"

"Just do it!"

She listened to me reluctantly and struck at one of the klinks, it fell down and disappeared into light, leaving one enemy left.

"Ha! What did I tell you?"

"No time to gloat, tell me to defeat this one!"

"Speak for yourself... anyways, uh oh, it's charging! Block it!"

It was about to charge at her, but Saber blocked the attack and flung it to the wall, and this one disappeared too. Then my terminal beeped, and my level went from one to two, which was really good news. We could grow pretty fast at this rate.

"Good, Master. We have gained a level!" For the first time, Saber seemed happy.

"Yea, but no time to celebrate yet, we need to put further effort."

"However... we have gained a level thanks to your ridiculous strategies, we could have gained ten with mine-"

"Yea, it's ridiculous to be careful and rational..."

"You are not being careful, you are fighting like a coward!"

"All right! Now, let's stop fighting and move on! Jeez... It'd be better if YOU were my opponent at this point!"

We ran a little bit more, and managed to defeat two more klinks along the way, at this point I was getting sick of them and Saber seemed a little worn out. In the corner of the dungeon, I saw an item folder. When I opened it, it contained a long red scarf.

"Excellent, you have obtained formal wear. Now, absorb it into your terminal."

"Absorb...?"

My terminal beeped and the scarf appeared to be sucked into it, there was now an entry on my terminal which read, "Phoenix Scarf" under the formal wear category.

"What do these things do anyway?" I asked.

"They are means for casting spells. Accumulate enough and you can learn magic to help me in battle or defend yourself."

When I looked at the description for the phoenix scarf, it said that it would heal a servant when active when a certain spell was said. Saber looked pretty dead. I would have loved to leave her here, but if she went down, so did I. So I had to heal her if I wanted to make it through this. I held out the hand which had my command seals, then inputted code into the terminal, and my hand started to glow dimly.

"Healing magic, level 16." A light glowed around Saber and she appeared to have gained her previous strength.

"How considerate of you... odd. I was under the impression that you hated me..."

"Don't get any ideas, I just wanted to save myself."

I suddenly heard a buzzing noise, I wasn't sure what it was. It was getting louder and louder, was it another klink? No... it sounded like something else. I suddenly looked up. When I saw what was before me, I knew we were screwed.

"Saber..."

"What now?"

"RUN!"

Apparently a swarm of blue bee-like monsters was alerted to our presence, and from the aura they were giving off, they were WAY beyond our capabilities at this point. We ran as fast as we could, and I got the return crystal out of my bag, and we were transported back to the school grounds. We were panting and exhausted for a while, then gained some energy after a minute.

"Master, perhaps the enemy has left, try opening the door again!"

I tried to enter again, but I kept bumping into a solid wall no matter how much force I used.

"It's no good! The door won't budge! Maybe they've rigged it so you can only enter once a day."

Saber looked upset and angry, she walked a few steps away and folded her arms.

"Well, we have gained two levels so far, and we have six skill points, which means not all our work was for naught." She scowled at me, as though she thought that the whole situation was my fault.

I tried to brush it off and walk back to the private room. I heaved a sigh of relief to get some rest, as the day had been pretty rough. Saber undid her hair and sat on her makeshift throne, resting her hand on her cheek.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Master. I had expected someone more... competent, but perhaps I will have to make do."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to summon you either."

"What am I lacking? You cannot get a better servant than me, stop talking nonsense."

"Hey! Why don't you just- ugh. You know what, forget it. It's obvious that the SERAPH made a mistake here, let's try to get through this mistake as best as we can.

I walked into the bathroom. It was small, there was a single toilet, a sink, and a shower in the corner. Hanging from the wall were two nightdresses, I guess one for me and one for her.

_I have to say the SERAPH's accommodations are pretty good..._

I took a bath quickly and changed, then brushed my teeth and walked out while drying my hair.

"Ok, you can go now." I gestured to the bathroom.

She silently walked in, and slammed the door. I sat on the floor and reflected upon the day's events. We still don't know our opponent, and training didn't exactly go that well. I guess we'll know by tomorrow.

I waited for fifteen, twenty minutes, and Saber still didn't finish her bath. She was taking forever and it was annoying me. It's like she thought it was her own house.

"Hey, could you hurry it up?" I yelled through the door.

There was no answer.

She finished after a long time, and sat down in her so called throne. I figured we should have a strategy meeting even though there wasn't much to talk about.

"So we've trained a little bit... and we kind of know our way around the arena... and as for our opponent, we first need to do some intel gathering. Find out the servant's true name, or as much about them as we can, then go for the kill."

"However, we may learn valuable information by battling as well..."

"Maybe we can compromise... a bit of intel, a bit of battles, and everyone's happy, okay?"

Saber frowned and turned her nose at me,

"F-fair enough... now it is late. Let us rest and we can deal with the enemy tomorrow."

"All right, fine."

She pulled out her blanket and slept on her throne, while I got a cot with a blanket and pillow. I sighed as I dreaded the events of the day to come.

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning a little disoriented. I started wondering why I was in my uniform and where my school bag was, then I remembered that the prelims were over. It was strange that I still hadn't managed to break out of my student mindset.

Saber didn't wake up until I had to yell at her. I had to make tea for the both of us and we had to have the instant meals I bought the day before. We both got ready and had to prepare for the day's events.

"Today we will know our opponent."

"Yes, we will..."

"I hope it isn't someone too strong..."

"Why ever not? I long for the challenge-"

"Do you wanna die?"

"Of course not..."

"Then pray we've got someone weak."

We walked out of the private room, I took care to close the door properly. Everyone was huddled around the bulletin board, it was such a huge crowd that it was scary. Everyone was pushing and shoving each other just to get a glimpse of who their opponent would be.

"Hey! Move over!"

"Coming through" shouted another, pushing several people by the elbow.

"I wanna see! Let me see!"

There was so much chatter that it was hurting my ears, I made my way through the crowd as best as I could, pushing through the sea of people, once I finally made it to the board, I tried desperately to find my name.

After some searching, I found it, and I tried to find the name next to mine, once I did, I froze. My face turned pale, my eyes were wide. I was so shocked that I lost my balance and knelt down on the floor.

"No way... it couldn't be..."

That name pretty much drained all hope that I had for winning... I stared at the name on the second column with horror.

It was Shinji.


	6. Tyrant and Thief

_Shinji is my opponent..._

_Shinji is my opponent..._

_SHINJI IS MY OPPONENT!_

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make myself accept it. I didn't have much of a personal attachment to him... and that wasn't the reason why I was so shocked. It was shocking that the SERAPH managed to mess with me once again... it's making me fight someone I have no chance against.

"Master... what is the matter? Do not tell me you have feelings for this boy!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I have feelings for that idiot? I'm shocked because I'll have NO CHANCE against this guy, he's a loser, he's sleazy, but he's so strong..."

"Is this the boy you mentioned who tried to attack you yesterday?"

"Yup, he's the one."

"So the SERAPH has pitted us against a foe above our calibre..." Saber mused.

"Yea... so you may as well say your prayers right here and now."

"Let me through, you idiots! I demand the right to see the bulletin board before all of you!" I heard a familiar voice.

_No... Go away... PLEASE LEAVE!_

It was childish of me to do so, but I blocked the bulletin board by stretching my hands out.

"Ayaka...? So did you figure out who your opponent is? Not like you're gonna make it or anything..."

"Yea, I did, apparently your name's not on there, I checked." Shinji moved to one side, and I moved along with him, anything to make him not see.

"What are you trying to hide from me? Maybe... you don't want me to know who my opponent is... ha! You think you can trick me, but I'm too smart for that, out of my way!" Shinji struck me across the face and I fell over, then he looked at the board. He was silent for a while and then let out a callous, taunting laugh.

"No WONDER you didn't want me to know. YOU'RE my first opponent! Ha ha! Oh what a cruel mistress fate can be! Forcing people to give up friendships in order to win, that's totally insane! We're at such different levels... with me up here and you... wherever you are, but I should congratulate you. You consider me as your friend, right Ayaka?" He started leaning towards me, I felt nothing for him but contempt, contempt and disgust. And this guy actually thought I had a thing for him.

"Yes, you were my friend Shinji. A demeaning, condescending, nasty friend, that is to say, not a friend at all." I said as I tried to inch away from him.

"Eh... suit yourself; You know, I could have made a good boyfriend, if you had taken up my offer to set you straight-"

"Set me straight?! Okay jackass, what century are you living in?!"

"Oh well, none of that matters anymore. You're a master, I'm a master, and our servants are going to go all out... if you're lucky, I'll even give you some prize money."

"What prize money? And I'm pretty sure I can get Sa- err my servant to teach you a lesson! Sure she's a bitch, but she's not as horrible of a person as you are!"

Shinji placed his hands on his stomach and laughed loudly.

"HAHAHA! My you have loose lips, nearly giving away your servant's true name... or was it her class? Whatever it was, you must be more careful with the information you leak!"

I stared dumbfounded; I couldn't believe Shinji was right.

"Well, in any case, we're enemies now. I look forward to seeing the two of you in the elimination battle, and remember, don't let our former friendship hold you back!" Shinji placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a plastic smile, then walked away.

I tried to get a grip on myself, but it was much too difficult. I was already preparing for my own death; I knew I'd never make it no matter what.

"That brute is our first opponent?!"

"Yea... and it looks like the results of this round ain't gonna be pretty..."

"Of course you would be crushed in your current state. However Master, you have a servant like me by your side, I assure you no matter how powerful his servant is, I will, as you said, teach them a lesson they will never forget!"

_That's all I've got...? Again, she's attributing my success to herself and is ignoring any and all potential I might have..._

"We can only teach them a lesson if we manage to make it to the arena, now let's go."

I walked to the first floor, and saw more and more masters down there, some were discussing, some were training, some were just talking, it was pretty overwhelming, as now they were no longer students, but potential enemies. As I looked around to see what the others were doing, I came across a strange sight for a place like this, a boyfriend and girlfriend looking at each other's terminals.

"Your opponent seems to be rather powerful... I think I'll give you some mana crystals as support."

"Thank you, darling! Honestly I'm glad I decided to team up with you!"

I kept observing them, I don't know why, and I think they noticed.

"Ahh, you!" the girl exclaimed when she saw me, "You're the-"

_Ghost in the machine... again, everyone's calling me that without telling me what it is..._

"No need to expand on that one. I've heard the name too many times and nobody's telling me the significance. I guess you're not going to either."

She looked at her boyfriend and sighed, then kept talking to me in an energetic voice,

"Well... you're Ayaka right? I'm Minami. This is Yusuke. We entered together and both made it past the prelims, as you can see."

"I didn't know you could make teams in this tournament..."

"Yup we are." Yusuke answered my question, "Maybe you should get a partner too... it'd save you a lot of work in preparation."

"Perhaps..." I was more in thought than focusing on responding to them, "I have to go now. I'll see you in a while."

"Best of luck!"

Why does nobody tell me what that nickname means? Does it have something to do with my memories? Was I really such a horrifying person in life that nobody wants to tell me? Was I so famous that everyone knows my nickname?

As I was walking to the long corridor to the Arena, I ran into HIM again... of all people.

"Going to get the triggers eh, Ayaka? Well, sucks to be you, cuz I'm going to as well. An idiot like you will never be able to get them... but I'll wish you the best of luck anyway, since I'm such a nice guy."

"Yes, Shinji, because a guy who pushes people around is the epitome of kindness, right?"

"I'm doing you a favour, and if you can't understand that, well, to hell with you and your servant too!" Shinji scoffed as he made his way towards the arena door.

I just watched as he walked away, then Saber appeared before me.

"Ye gods, how immature he is. In addition, he insulted me as well, I cannot let that pass! His total lack of respect and maturity is truly disgusting, in fact, you pale in comparison!"

"Everyone pales in comparison, Saber... even you."

"Exactly, and that is why he needs to be thoroughly beaten. Now let us go, do not hinder our efforts like you did last time, everything I do must be perfect, down to the smallest detail. I will educate that vermin as to the extent of his sin against me with the blade of my sword, that I am sure!"

_I, me, myself, is that all you can think about?_

"Yea, yea, now let's get a move on."

I ran across the corridor and into the arena. I was greeted by the same familiar blue landscape, but then I felt a sudden chill, and a strange, sinister vibe. Soon after, my body felt like it was getting electrocuted.

"What the?!" I exclaimed as I flinched.

"Exercise caution, Master. That weakling master and his servant are nearby."

I hid in a conspicuously darker patch of the arena to make sure that Shinji would be unable to find me. Saber didn't seem to like this for some odd reason.

"How disgusting..." she murmured, her voice sounded bitter.

"Okay... now what?"

She began to pace the floor with her head in the air, circling me. She seemed to have no qualms about being caught by Shinji. In fact, she was almost waiting for him to catch us. I briefly imagined her holding up a neon sign and a megaphone and screaming, "Come and get me!"

"To cower in the shadows is only befitting of an Assassin, Master. I am here for the glory of battle, and your stealth oriented approach seems to be at odds with the reason I have entered in this tournament."

"SABER." I almost growled through my gritted teeth, "Well, excuse me for not entering for the same reason as you. As far as I'm concerned, the right way to go about things is to investigate the enemy's weak points without being seen, then use that information against them."

"Are you telling me you see no entertainment in fighting other legendary souls?"

"I don't think blindly rushing to attack and putting my life on the line is entertaining, because I don't have a sick sense of entertainment like you."

"Then why are you doing all this?"

"Why do you care?"

"Are you telling me that you only entered this tournament out of compulsion? Have you no desire other than the basic instinct to live?"

Her question struck me. Indeed, I had no reason to enter this war other than to survive. I had no memories of my past, nothing to carry with me but a name. I stood still for a moment, unable to respond. The longer I remained silent, the angrier I became...

"How deplorable... my Master is nothing more than a lifeless sack of flesh. Even the enemy is better than you; at least he is motivated by greed rather than nothing at all..."

As she spoke, my head started spinning and I began to feel feverish. My vision started to become fuzzy. I felt the fury in me slowly rising, like water on a stove, just about to boil over...

"COMPARE ME WITH THAT IDIOT WILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN WHORE!"

Only seconds later I heard footsteps that were getting louder and louder. I remained silent and still. I had yelled loud enough to give away our position to Shinji.

"Hey, Ayaka, thanks for telling us where you were hiding."

I saw Shinji with his servant. She had long and messy pink hair and blue eyes, a scar ran across her face. She wore a red coat, a belt containing two guns, and black pants. The front of her coat was wide open, as though she couldn't care less about modesty. Like Saber, she seemed kind of arrogant too.

"So THIS is your servant, eh? Wow, who could be more mismatched? But it's all good, because seeing you guys bicker is hilarious. Not only that, while you guys were fighting, I managed to obtain the trigger!"

My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped. Not only had I gotten myself in trouble due to anger, but I was also unable to get anything done.

"What's with that look? Come on! Your skills are pathetic compared to mine; don't be so harsh on yourself! And speaking of losing, let me introduce you to MY servant, who is superior to yours in every way." he gestured to his servant, who turned her nose at me.

"What was that cretin?! You say that this unrefined, gun-wielding brute is superior to me? You are worse than I had assumed, I will be sure to make you beg for my forgiveness!" Saber snarled as she was about to attack.

Shinji appeared to be stalling. His face looked uneasy and he seemed to be in a hurry, like he was about to run off to take care of something more important.

"Saber, wait." I held out my hands to stop her, "He's hiding something..."

"I've got nothing to hide!" Shinji sounded a little nervous though, "All right then! Turn her into a bullet ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!" He pointed at me, expecting his servant to attack us, but she hesitated.

"...Okay, but are you sure you're done gloating? I've found listening to your meaningless chatter quite entertaining." Her voice was shrill and grating, and she sounded like she was taunting him, "Well, I guess you both have figured out that when talking to others, my master is a social retard, right?"

"Though you are my enemy, I cannot help but agree with you." Saber replied.

"Yeah, you talk sense for someone who's allied with Shinji."

Shinji looked furious, as though he couldn't take the fact that we were all ganging up against him.

"What the hell are you doing analysing me like that?! And why are you agreeing with them? Ayaka is my enemy now, so just hurry up and make short work of her and that snobbish bitch already!"

"My you're a tough guy! I have to admit, I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give a beat down to an innocent young girl, that too a former friend. I am impressed by the darkness in your grubby little soul! Yes, I'll be expecting a reward later, do not forget..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, get ready to lose, Ayaka!"

Shinji's servant fired a gunshot at Saber, but she blocked it with her sword. They both ran across the battlefield attacking and countering at random. Suddenly, one of Shinji's servant's attacks managed to hit, Saber flinched and fell.

"Haha! Yea, now don't hold back!"

Shinji's servant used pistols. If she used pistols, she would have taken some time to load them, in case she ran out of ammo. She appeared to be using her bullets up like crazy, so it was only a matter of time when she would leave herself open...

Sure enough, the servant was about to take the gun out of her belt when...

"Attack, now!"

Saber ran at her and struck her down, it didn't do much damage however.

"Really? That's all you've got? Sheesh! I've seen some bad masters, but you've gotta be the worst ever!"

The servant kept firing at rapid speed, some bullets hit Saber, and some missed. This was not looking good. Though I was prepared for it, I was still in shock. Even Saber's attacks weren't dealing the kind of damage we'd hoped for.

"This doesn't look good, just stand your ground!"

"Master!"

"Do you want us to die? Then just do it!"

She used her sword as a shield to block the upcoming attacks; luckily, her sword was protective enough that it didn't do much damage. Suddenly, she broke through our defences though, and Saber knelt down.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping noise from above, and an announcement,

"All hostilities will be terminated. Any attempt to further engage in hostility will result in a penalty. Thank you for your cooperation."

Shinji scowled and placed his hand on his forehead, "Crap... it looks like the .PH has its eye on us. Oh well, I'll take you out in the elimination battle then."

Saber returned to my side, and Shinji's servant returned to his. Saber looked tired and pretty beaten up.

"You are fast, gun-wielding harpy. You will be quite a powerful opponent once I fight you for real..."

"I'm impressed by your swordplay, but I pity you, or rather, your master's incompetence. If she had been stronger... we could go all out. This fight was rather boring, Master of Saber. Get stronger next time, that's not a request."

"Yeah, yeah, now come on, we managed to beat them up pretty bad, so let's get out of here. I've got enough info on Ayaka's stupid servant to investigate... ah well; see you... until a week from now that is!"

Shinji ran towards the exit and disappeared. Saber and I looked at each other; we had to figure out something by now.

"Ugh... what a powerful attack..." Saber managed to say as she knelt down in fatigue, "I am at a loss. I do not know whether to thank you for giving me a fight, or to beat you silly for getting us into this situation."

I remained silent and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, remember when you told me about all those classes? I don't recall there being a class called GUNSLINGER..."

"Of course there isn't you fool! Any servant who uses a projectile weapon has to be an Archer!"

"An Archer eh? But if that was the case, she'd try to attack us from behind... something just doesn't fit..."

"...You are right, I hate to admit it, but you are right. She relies more on close combat than stealth..."

"But she's also far range, and she's fast... but she can't be a Lancer..."

"She did seem rather ruthless... so she could be an Assassin."

"Yea, but what about the whole stealth thing? Ugh! Nothing's working! Shinji would have figured out YOUR class already because you're so easy to guess! But her... I can't recall any female legendary soul who wields pistols..."

"Knowing a servant's class does not always mean you know their tactics! There are many servants who do not follow the conventional patterns of their class, so gather as much information as you can before making an assumption!"

I paced the floor for a while. I knew now we had to focus on training and obtaining the trigger. Shinji already did so, and I didn't want to be behind. I was so apprehensive for the future and so preoccupied about whether I'd live to see the next day, much less the next round that it was a little hard to think. Plus there was Fujimura's kendo sword to worry about. However, we were short on items. Plus, we were too under-levelled to fight those bees from yesterday. So I decided to use a return crystal to go back to campus. The sun was setting, and the halls were almost empty.

I went to the cafeteria to buy more healing items and provisions, and then I ran into a familiar face.

"Hey." Daisuke waved at me nonchalantly, as though we were still in school and just old friends.

What was up with this guy? Why was he trying so hard to talk to me? Did he want something from me?

"Now what?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so rude to everyone you meet?"

"Why are you so nice to everyone you meet? This is a war for a reason, you know."

"Stop talking to me like you know everything. You've got a lot to learn yourself."

"Besides, what's with this whole 'ghost in the machine' bullshit? What the hell does that nickname even mean?"

He frowned at me and began to walk away, but then stopped. He seemed to turn and glare at the open air. Perhaps his servant had said something.

"What do you mean, 'watch your back?' Fighting isn't allowed on campus."

His servant said something, and then Daisuke frowned, but tried to keep a straight face.

"You never... stop it. You're just too paranoid for your own good."

He said something again, and Daisuke's face turned bright blue. There was malice in his expression, but he still tried to keep his cool.

"Shut up Ka-" he was about to use his true name, but quickly recovered, "...Shut up. Other masters don't need to see this."

Again, after a brief pause, Daisuke's calm and stern demeanour turned emotional and wild.

"I don't need another lecture about my ideals. I'm sick and tired of hearing your bullshit night and day. Maybe you need to re-evaluate your own approach on life first and stop being so goddamn cynical about everything. When even GOD himself is against you, you KNOW there's something wrong."

Daisuke walked off in a huff. From what I could gather, Daisuke also had a poor relationship with his servant. It looked like we had something in common, but I had to avoid him for now. I didn't know what his problem was. He didn't look like he belonged here, he seemed too soft for his own good, what did he think he'd achieve by joining this war?

I noticed the sun had set and walked to the private room. Saber made her presence known while there. We ate dinner, which wasn't much, just cup noodles for the both of us, then got ready for bed. Saber looked at me like she wanted to say something.

"That boy did have a point, Master. You are very much inept, and other masters can be useful for obtaining information. Rudeness will most probably scare them off."

"That's the idea, Saber. You can't trust any of these people. I work alone, and that's final."

"I never said anything about trusting them, you could learn a lot from working with someone, though they may be your enemy."

"...I'm afraid I just can't afford to think like that."

"Master- oh never mind. You will most probably learn the hard way."

I sighed. Reasoning with Saber was probably not the best option. I laid down in my cot and proceeded to fall asleep.


End file.
